


The Last Strike

by emmathecharming



Series: Gold's Secrets Revealed [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathecharming/pseuds/emmathecharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Gold finally decides to come clean to Belle about the fake dagger and the rest of his lies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Strike

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fic I've ever finished. I got an idea yesterday and it wouldn't leave me alone and then this happened.  
> Just beware that this is pretty full of angst. I have no idea how my first fic ended up this painful but what can i say?  
> Anyway, without further ado, here you go.

     Gold stood in the back room of his shop waiting. He knew Belle was planning to stop by after she closed up the library for the day. She had told him as much last night. He tried to keep himself busy but he could not get what he was planning to do out of his to focus on his work.

     He knew that finding out what he had done would hurt her. But he also knew that eventually she was going to find out whether he wanted her to or not. That damned pirate would make sure of that. The threats and deals would only keep Hook quiet for so long before he snapped and exposed the secrets that would cause his own world to fall to pieces.

     Suddenly he heard the bell above the door chime, jolting him from his thoughts. He looked up to see that it was indeed closing time already. How long had he been lost in his thoughts? It didn't matter anymore. He had made up his mind, now was the time. He had to come clean.

     Gold walked into the front room of the shop. As soon as Belle's eyes met his own she smiled a smile that lit up her whole face. How he loved that smile. The thought of what he was about to do and how it would certainly break that smile made his heart tighten. He hated to be the cause of any pain in the life of this beautiful woman.

     "Are you ready to go?"

     He snapped back out of his thoughts again.

     "Um not quite yet." he responded, not quite ready to start what he knew would be a painful conversation for both of them.

     "Oh ok. I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat on the way home."

     "Uh maybe. But first..." He knew he couldn't put it off any longer. "First I need to talk to you about something, to tell you something actually."

     He could see the curiosity in her eyes mixed with a little bit of what looked to be fear. She was right to be nervous.

     "Alright. What is it?"

     He sighed. This was turning out to be even harder than he had expected.

     "I.... I haven't been quite honest with you. I've... kept some things from you."

     She was visually shaken. She braced herself but her voice was trembling ever so slightly when she finally responded.

     "Well can I assume that since you've brought it up you were planning on changing that?"

     "Yes, and not just now. I want to be the kind of man you deserve. I know that I haven't been that man recently but I am going to change that. You deserve so much more."

     "What are you talking about? What did you do?" It was clear from the tone of her voice that she was becoming more worried about what he had to share.

     "You know how I gave you back the dagger when I proposed to you?"

     "Yes...."

     "Well shortly after that, I switched it with a fake. You have the real one now but there was a short period where you...  well you didn't."

     "What do you mean it wasn't real? If it wasn't real then...." She trailed off, noticeably hurt.

     "I didn't want to lie to you. And I didn't. Everything I told you when I gave it to you was true. I meant every word. I really did."

     "How can I believe that? How can I trust anything you say now?" She was mad now, no longer trying to hide her emotions. Instead she screamed at him, letting everything, all of the hurt, out.

     "Just let me explain-"

     "Explain what? What could possibly make this better?"

     "I... I had to avenge Bae. I know you want me to be a better man. I know you expect that of me. But I couldn't just let Zelena get away with what she did. My boy died for me and I couldn't let him be forgotten. As soon as I was done, I switched it back. I gave you the real dagger. What you have now is the real one. I promise you that."

     "Do you really think that means anything now? You promised me you wouldn't go after Zelena. Do you remember that? You promised me when you proposed that you wouldn't go after Zelena. But you've just admitted that you did. If you broke that promise, how can you expect me to trust any other promises you make to me? I trusted you. I trusted you and you lied to me."

     She was all but crying at this point, her anger winning out against her hurt at least for the moment.

     "I know. I know I've made it hard for you to trust me. I will never forgive myself for what I've done and I know that I shouldn't expect you to forgive me either. But you have to believe me when I say that I truly do love you. I love you more than anything."

     "I really don't know if I can believe that anymore, Rumple. I have forgiven you for many things. But I did that because I love you and I trusted you. But that trust has been broken yet again. And I don't know if it can be repaired this time. I just don't know if my love is enough anymore. I thought you had changed, but it looks like I was wrong."

     "What can I say to prove it to you? I'll do or say whatever it takes to show you just how much I love you."

     "There's nothing left to say. You can't fix it this time."

     "Please, there must be something I can do."

     "Rumple...."    

     She stepped forward and started to reach for his face as if she were about to kiss him but she stopped herself and instead turned and exited the shop.

     "Goodbye, Mr. Gold."

     That was more than even he could take. That farewell was the last strike needed to shatter his heart into a million pieces. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. All he could do was hope that she could find it in her heart, her beautiful, caring heart, to forgive his darkness yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and you have a tumblr, i would really appreciate you reblogging this from my tumblr (http://emmathecharming.tumblr.com/post/101013493985/the-last-strike)


End file.
